Recess Fight Club
'Recess Fight Club '''is an school-themed fighting game created by ChrisFClarke. Plot In September 2018, at Thunder-Coal Sr. High, Principal Principle masterminds the Recess Fight Club, with its first two, and most important, rules being that ''you.'' Do''.'' NOT. Talk about the Recess Fight Club, and has had students and, also, faculty, kidnapped to participate in the club and fight against each other over recess. The new kid at school, Bobby Falkner, is one of many students set to will reluctantly participate in the club, and who wish to put an end to Principle's gladiatorial ideology and restore peace, learning, and growth to the school. Characters Playable Boys * Bobby Falkner, the New Kid ''(voiced by Greg Cipes): A skateboarding teen and the poster boy of The Recess Fight Club. * Derek Randolph, the Rebel (voiced by Patrick Seitz): The longest-serving student at Thunder-Coal Sr. High, who is currently on his 15th time repeating Grade 11. * Howie Feldman, the Bully (voiced by Gerry Rosenthal): The school bully, with a knack for picking on and beating up those he deems inferior, including nerds. * Quincy Robinson, the Jock (voiced by Ser'Darius Blain): The African-American high school quarterback and Bobby's best friend. * Spencer Chao, the Nerd (voiced by Todd Haberkorn): The school nerd and a tech genius, on a quest to win the school science fair. Girls * Alice Kingsbury, the Exchange Student (voiced by Hynden Walch): A London boarding schoolgirl, currently attending Thunder-Coal Sr. High in America as part of an exchange program. * Bethany Thompson, the Pretty Girl (voiced by Cree Summer): The selfie-taking "pretty girl" at Thunder-Coal Sr. High. * Jamie Chao, the Gamer Girl (voiced by Eden Riegel): A video-game obsessed, 14-year-old Thunder-Coal Sr. student, and Spencer's younger sister. * Kirsten Torrance, the Cheerleader (voiced by Tara Strong): A member of Thunder-Coal Sr. High's all-girls cheerleading squad who fights in support of the school's football team, the Diggers. * Martha Davis, the Loner (voiced by Laura Bailey): A lonely and under-appreciated girl who despises fighting and only wants to make friends. Hidden (Teachers) * Mr. Strick, the P.E. Teacher (voiced by Diedrich Bader): The phys ed teacher at Thunder-Coal Sr. High. * Mr. Wu, the Science Teacher (voiced by Matthew Yang King): The science teacher at Thunder-Coal Sr. High. * Mrs. Rosemary, the Home Ec Teacher (voiced by Julie Ann Taylor): The home ec teacher at Thunder-Coal Sr. High. * Ms. Helman, the Art Teacher (voiced by Karen Strassman): The art teacher at Thunder-Coal Sr. High. Final Boss * Principal Principle, the Principal'' (voiced by Michael McConnohie): The principal of Thunder-Coal Sr. High, the man responsible for starting the Recess Fight Club, and the final boss of The Recess Fight Club. Pre-Order * Thunder-Coal Thaddeus, the Mascot ''(voiced by Patrick Warburton): The school mascot, looking to spread the spirit of the Diggers throughout the school. DLCs * Amanda Donovan, the Perfectionist (voiced by Camille Hyde): One of the top students in her school's Gymnastics Club who fights with gymnastics moves trained to perfection. * Bart Larkin, the Prankster (voiced by Ian James Corlett): A mischievous boy responsible for one school prank after another, looking to pull off the ultimate school prank. * Donna Willis, the Hall Monitor (voiced by Jessica D. Stone): The school hall monitor, dedicated to her duty of maintaining order in the school hallways. * Edgar Allen, the Goth (voiced by Crispin Freeman): A cynical and embittered Gothic student at Thunder-Coal Sr. High. * Isaiah Rice, the Janitor (voiced by Phil LaMarr): The janitor at Thunder-Coal Sr. High, hired to make sure the school hallways stay as clean as possible. * Zack Finn, the Glee Boy (voiced by Jesse McCartney): A member of Thunder-Coal Sr. High's glee club. Notes * The Recess Fight Club will have a 2.5D gameplay format, same as NetherRealm Studios' Mortal Kombat reboot and Injustice series. * The Arcade Mode ladder will consist of six CPU battles, a Rival Battle, in which your chosen character fights their rival, that takes place inside at the Recess Fight Club arena, which is actually a football field, and one final fight against the final boss, who is, of course, Principal Principle, in his office! So, that's 8 Arcade Mode battles total. * The super moves here are called "School Spirit Attacks." "Maximum School Spirit Attacks," which are the "level 3 super moves" of The Recess Fight Club, not only start up in the same fashion as the Super Moves in the Injustice series, in which we briefly cut to a waist-up shot of the character before they start to perform it, but are also as epic and over-the-top in nature as them and require that all three bars of your super meter be full to perform. * The game will run in Unreal Engine 4, to give it a very realistic look, from the stages to the character models. * With the exception of the game intro, Maximum School Spirit Attack sequences, character prologues and endings, and credits, which will have half the frame rate, I envision The Recess Fight Club to run at 60fps. * For the first time in MGW Productions history, likes and dislikes are listed on each character's bio card. * The Training Mode stage is the school gymnasium (you can fight in a different stage in Training Mode if you wish!). * There are no character-specific stages. Instead, the characters will fight one of these areas of Thunder-Coal Sr. High: classroom, cafeteria, auditorium, pool, locker room, construction site, computer room, basement, library, teachers' lounge, gymnasium, detention room, or schoolyard. * The Recess Fight Club has "Spirit Boost," similar to Gougi Boost in Fighting EX Layer, which grants players additional bonuses and enhancements during the fight. * To fight one of the four teachers as a hidden boss in Arcade Mode, the following criteria must be met, regardless of the set difficulty level: Do not lose a single match, do not continue, land five first attacks, get at least one perfect victory, and get at least three or more Maximum School Spirit Attack victories, then you must defeat the teachers to unlock them. The teacher fought is different for each of the student characters. School faculty do not have hidden bosses in Arcade Mode; however, the teachers can fight each other as rivals. * The song that plays pre-credits roll, where portraits of all the characters in the left or right pages of a school yearbook, with the names of their voice actors/actresses, accompanied by portraits of said actors/actresses, on the right or left pages, and also, during the credits, is "High School Never Ends (Clean Version)," by Bowling for Soup. Category:MGW Productions